1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to balloons, especially non-latex, foil balloons that are inflated with air and used in display systems as centerpieces and decorations for adornment purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Balloons are popular decorations and are widely sold, either collapsed or inflated, in two widely available forms, namely those made of a stretchable latex, and those made of non-stretchable, metallized films commonly known as “foil” balloons. Foil balloons are usually inflated with helium or air introduced into a relatively long neck or stem, and then sealed, for example, by tying the neck off with a tether, by clipping or crimping the neck, by heat sealing the neck closed, or by using a self-sealing valve. The sealed, inflated balloon is often supported or held by a funnel-shaped plastic cup provided at one end of a stick or plastic shaft, or is connected to a holder in order to attract attention. Patents representative of this art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,081; No. 4,798,554; No. 5,306,194; No. 2,882,645; No. 5,036,985; No. 4,881,916; No. D-376,101; No. 3,892,081; and No. 5,989,093.
Experience has shown, however, that inflating foil balloons of large size, typically about eighteen inches and larger in diameter, with helium is not altogether satisfactory, because many retailers are unwilling to handle helium and to devote the labor required to fill the balloons. Some municipalities restrict sales of helium balloons over concern of damage to overhead power lines and communication systems. Even when such large balloons are filled with air, it is difficult to readily secure and hold the inflated balloon on the above-described funnel-shaped cup on a stick, not to mention the unaesthetic appearance of such a holder, or its restriction to hand-held usage.